The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory, and particularly to a high-speed serial access memory.
Serial access memories have been utilized for processing digital video signals or delaying data signals. Typical serial access memories are structured such that a plurality of memory cells are arranged in a matrix form of rows and columns and memory cells are sequentially addressed for reading or writing data therefrom or thereto. After a plurality bits of data are sequentially written into the respective memory cells in a predetermined order, the above respective memory cells are sequentially addressed for reading in the above predetermined order. Thus, a predetermined delay is given for the respective data signals through the serial access memory.
In view of power consumption and density of the memory, dynamic type memory cells are employed in the serial access memory. The dynamic memory cells are advantageous to obtain a memory of a large memory capacity and operable with a low power consumption. However, its operation speed, especially a speed in reading is relatively low. Therefore, a certain delay is inevitably introduced in reading the memory cell of the initial address in serial access when the serial access is to be started.
In operations, reading is made on the memory cell or cells of the initial address towards the memory cell or cells of the end address sequentially, and after the memory cell or cells of the end address are addressed, a new cycle of serial access is again initiated from the memory cell or cells of the initial address. However, it happens frequently in image processing that the memory cell or cells of the initial address are to be read immediately after memory cell or cells of an intermediate address other than the initial and end addresses are accessed. This is done by resetting an addressing circuit such as a shift register. However, in such case, no preparation has been made for the memory or memory cells of the initial address for reading because the memory cell or memory cells of the initial address have been already addressed. Accordingly, it takes some additional time to read data from the memory cell or cells of the initial address and therefore a high-speed reading operation cannot be expected.